vs_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil (So You’re a Superhero)
Summary Phil is a man who acts as a teacher and doctor to those new people who have learned that they are a superhero. He goes over new powers, their strengths, weaknesses, and other facts about them on a weekly basis. This is not just limited to powers however. He also teaches about superhero names, superhero rivals, or even if you're a hero at all. He teaches them into how to becoming a proper superhero, or super villain should the person decide to become one. During his lessons, he causes world panic and even the destruction of the entire planet, just for another version of him from a different universe to reverse the effects and give him a warning message. Afterwards, he continues teaching his lessons, he gets visits from other versions of him and eventually meets The Shadow, a character who has been killing and absorbing the powers of other Phils. Using his power, The Shadow steals the originals Phils power and banishes him to The Nether Space. However, in this place between universes, time moved far slower, giving him 3000 years to train and come back. He returns to his universe, so powerful at this point, defeating the shadow took only a single attack. After this, he saved his universe and the Multiverse from being torn apart. Stats Attack Potency: '''At least '''Building Level Physically (He has superhuman strength, Can break a brick just as casually as picking up a bottle of water, Can fight with people strong enough to hurt him), Small Building level with Ice Manipulation (Can freeze entire rooms, buildings, and people), Large Building level with Telekinesis (Pulled a plane from the sky), Large Planet level with Earth and Cosmic Manipulation (Destroyed earth by accident, Destroyed a planet and then recreated it), Can Bypass durability with several powers | Multiversal level ('Could fight with The Shadow, who's power was capable of destroying universes and rewriting or tear apart the Multiverse, which is described to have potentially millions to billions of universes based on the choices people make, Easily killed The Shadow), Can Bypass durability with several powers 'Speed: FTL '''(Can break the light barrier), '''Massively Hypersonic attack speed with Lighting, Speed of Light with Heat vision and Light manipulation (Refers to shooting heat vision as shooting concentrated beams of light) | At least FTL '''(Much faster than before), Likely '''Infinite (Could exist and move in The Nether space which was described to have no time, space, up, down, or anything at all) Durability: '''At least '''Building Level physically (Survived a resulting explosion that grew bigger then several houses), Higher with forcefields, Much Higher '''with invulnerability (Survived a meteor shower that ended the planet, Becomes vastly more durable than before, to the pint where nothing can kill him in his world), Regeneration, Resurrection, and Reactive Evolution makes him really hard to kill | '''Multiversal level (Casually stopped and absorbed attacks from The Shadow who could rewrite or tear apart the Multiverse) Intelligence: '''Below average in general situations, Extraordinary Genius when it comes to the types of superpowers, how to use them, and the effects it can have on the surrounding area and body, Has fused humans with other animals, Is Omnilingle, SuperGenius with Hyper Intelligence (Created time travel, Faster than light speeds, and solved several world wide problems before he even had his morning coffee), Nigh Omniscience's with Cosmic energy (Sees everything occurring in the universe on every single level) | Nigh Omniscience '''Stamina: '''Extraordinarily High (Can use several different powers, take several beatings, and lift heavy objects with little sign of tire, Trained for 3000 years straight honing his magical abilities and skills) '''Range: Standard melee range, Dozens of Kilometers with Telekinesis, Light manipulation, the Iron Man glove and most other powers, Planetary with Heat vision and earth manipulation, Possibly Multiversal | Multiversal Powers and Equipment Powers * Omnikinesis (He learns how to manipulate and change any and all forms of matter and energy and change it into anything he wants and use it however he wants) * Telekinesis * Ice Manipulation * Duplication * Forcefield Creation * Teleportation * Animal Manipulation * Natural Flight * Fire Manipulation via Pyrokinesis and Heat Vision * Electricity Manipulation (Can create and manipulate electricity and lighting, Can cause EMPs), Non-Corporeal (His body is only a form he creates, as he exist as a ball of energy) * Immortality (He doesn’t age and can’t die by aging, His entire body can be destroyed and he can still come back from pure energy, If he Does die, he has shown several times the capabilities to resurrect) * Regeneration (Can come back from pure Psionic Energy) * Resurrection (Has been killed several times and shown to resurrect, can always bring himself back from pure energy) * Plant Manipulation * Earth Manipulation * Vibration Manipulation * Density Manipulation * Necromancy * Size Manipulation * Color Manipulation * Body Contro'''l (Can shapeshift his body) * '''Social Influencing * Mind Manipulation * Intangibility * Illusion Creation * Invisibility * Probability Manipulation * Rage Power * Empathy Manipulation * Darkness Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced Senses (Can see across the multiverse) * Precognition * Technology Manipulation * Magic * Weather Manipulation * Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate matter as far down as Molecules) * Transmutation * Plot Manipulation * Sound Manipulation (Can cause giant screeches and manipulate all types of sounds in all manors) * Magma Manipulation * Age Manipulation * Heat Manipulation * Alternate Future Display * Reality Warping * Air Manipulation (Can manipulate all forms of gases, lift and move objects, and rip air out of people's lungs) * Power Absorption * Astral Projection * Antimatter Manipulation * Adaptation * Acid Manipulation * Reactive Evolution * Attack Reflection * Extrasensory Perception (Can see Ghosts and spirits, Can sense danger on a sub atomic level, Can see anything in the universe) * Telepathy * Cosmic Awareness * Black Hole Creation * Blood Manipulation * Water Manipulation * Berserk Mode * Metal Manipulation * Chain Manipulation * Breath Attack * Danmaku * Cloth Manipulation * Hacking * Heat Vision * Clairvoyance * Super Genius Intelligence * Ectoplasm Manipulation * Data Manipulation * Fungus Manipulation * Deconstruction * Bone Manipulation * Causality Manipulation * Fear Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * Fragrance Manipulation * Photographic Memory * Adhesive Manipulation * Madness Manipulation * Law Manipulation * Memory Manipulation * Hellfire Manipulation * Life Manipulation * Pain Manipulation * Paper Manipulation * Durability Negation * Organic Manipulation * Statistics Amplification via evolution * Magnetism Manipulation * Portal Creation * Self-Sustenance * Perception Manipulation * Invulnerability * Time Manipulation (Can manipulate time in all manors, and create time bubbles which can slow, stop, or speed up time in only certain areas) * Willpower Manipulation * Instinctive Reaction * Existence Erasure * Petrification * Weapon Creation * Conceptual Manipulation * Poison Manipulation * Explosion Manipulation * Chaos Manipulation * Energy Manipulation *'Radiation Manipulation' *'Power Mimicry' *'Time Stop' *'BFR' *'Information Analysis' *'Psychometry' *'Dimensional Travel' *'Creation' *'Vector Manipulation' *'Biological Manipulation' *'Holy Manipulation' *'Acausality' (Existed in a area where nothing could exist, including Time and Space, Above the concept of time) *'Healing' *'Dream Manipulation' *'Quantum Manipulation' *'Text Manipulation' *'Physics Manipulation' *'Plasma Manipulation' *'Thread Manipulation' *'Smoke Manipulation' *'Sand Manipulation' *'Soul Manipulation' *'Supernatural Luck' *'Time Travel' *'Gravity Manipulation' *'Death Manipulation' *'Astral Projection' *'Resistance to '''Fire Manipulation, Sound Manipulation with forcefields, Light Manipulation, Energy Projection, Age Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Transmutation, Reality Warping, Disease Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop Equipment * The Iron Man Glove (A Glove capable of shooting heat blasts) Weaknesses Matches '''Notable Victories: ' * Notable Losses: * Inconclusive Matches: * Category:Characters Category:Male Characters